1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the past, as a liquid ejecting apparatus that ejects ink drops from nozzles on an ink jet head onto recording paper (medium), an ink jet printer (hereinafter, referred to as a “printer”) has been common. In such a printer, in order to maintain or recover the ejecting characteristics of the nozzles on the ink jet head, a flushing process of ejecting ink from the nozzles at a different location from the recording paper is performed (for example, refer to JP-A-2007-283658).
However, with the technique of the related art described in JP-A-2007-283658, since a cleaning mechanism for cleaning a porous body using a cleaning liquid is needed in order to prevent waste ink from accumulating on the porous body provided within the flushing box, there was a problem that the apparatus configuration became complicated. Further, since the porous body is washed using a cleaning liquid, there was a problem that there was the need to frequently change the waste liquid tank in which the waste liquid after the cleaning is deposited.